Minha Própria Azkaban
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Tradução da fanfic My Own Azkaban - Madame Pince. Draco Malfoy. Percy Weasley. Nós realmente conhecemos a verdade sobre eles?


**Minha Própria Azkaban (My Own Azkaban)**

__

_Autora: _Summerthyme (mail: blossom 846 arroba hotmail . com )

_Tradução: _Victor Ichijouji

**N.A:** Eu tive a idéia dessa fic há uns dias atrás e ela me chamou muito a atenção. Eu achei que seria uma idéia muito original e eu torço para vocês concordarem comigo. Quem sabe, se eu tiver motivação, essa pode ser a primeira de uma série de monólogos de vários personagens secundários?

Inspirado pela questão: "O que nós realmente sabemos?"

**N.T: **Eu tive a idéia de traduzir essa fic há um tempo atrás, pq ela me chamou muito a atenção, he he! Não gente, falando sério agora, na real ela só escreveu três monólogos, Madame Pince, Draco Malfoy e Percy Weasley. Vou traduzir os três, mas não garanto que seja de uma em uma semana que irei postar, pq estou meio sem tempo e ainda nem terminei a tradução do segundo, o do Draco. Bom gente, falo no fim do capítulo...

_1 - Madame Pince_

Essas paredes são como uma prisão para mim.

Todo os dias eu acordo e venho aqui, para estas quatro paredes. Todo dia as mesmas tarefas mundanas.

Todos os dias da minha miserável e patética vida.

Para alguns este lugar é um refúgio. Um paraíso, se quiserem, afastado da vida apressada de Hogwarts. Os alunos vêm aqui para ter um pouco de sossego. Uma vez que cruzada a entrada deste lugar sagrado, entram no Reino da Solidão. Sentem-se salvos, rodeados de silêncio. Rodeados de livros.

Livros que ficam nas prateleiras de um jeito digno. De alguma maneira, só por estar perto deles, faz o aluno sentir-se mais inteligente. Mas na verdade, os livros podem ser intimidantes. Volumes grandes de couro espreitando você, olhos que parecem vigiá-lo das suas páginas empoeiradas. A sabedoria que eles contêm é mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia aprender no espaço de uma vida. E ainda assim, eles tentam lê-los todos.

No passado, vi muitos alunos que vinham aqui, como se viessem para casa. E de uma maneira isto é a sua casa, é onde sentem-se confortáveis.

Os alunos com os livros. Livros sempre estarão lá e eles sempre tentaram lê-los a todos.

Mas ainda tenho que ver um sucesso. Houveram dois ou três que estiveram perto, sim, mas nenhum completou a tarefa.

Eu fui uma aluna desse tipo. Era uma amante de livros. Podia vir aqui, para o meu santuário, todos os dias, e estar ansiosa para abrir os mofados e decadentes livros, os romances e as enciclopédias. Isso era tudo na minha sede por conhecimento. Tive o sonho de que o conhecimento levaria ao poder.

Isso foi há muito tempo atrás.

Agora odeio livros. Eles são um símbolo da vida que escolhi, desta prisão em que estou presa. Pois eu sou a rainha deste Reino da Solidão. Mas não de boa vontade, nem um pouco. Foi-me imposta esta coroa, as minhas suplicas valeram tanto como pedras de sal. Estes livros costumavam ser meus amigos. Mas agora riem de mim, do alto destas prateleiras, parede por parede e do chão para o teto. Eles são uma lembrança de onde fiquei presa. Estou presa na minha própria Azkaban.

Mas por que estou aqui? Que questão boba. Eu estou aqui por um motivo: sou perigosa.

Perigosa? Eu? Sabia que não iriam acreditar em mim. Que perigo uma velha e caduca bibliotecária seria? Em que perigo poderia ela colocar as pessoas do mundo bruxo e trouxa?

Poderia destruir eles todos, se o desejasse. Poderia achatar o mundo, por os pedaços restantes na palma de minha mão e depois lançá-los ao vento. Poderia escravizar a raça humana e, junto com meu Rei das Trevas, reinaríamos sobre o mundo. Todos os espíritos seriam esmagados, todas as mentes frágeis estariam em meu comando. Seria o paraíso. Com meu conhecimento eu teria o poder sobre todos. E com meu poder, poderia ser feliz.

É claro, isto é se eles me deixassem ter uma varinha, se me deixassem fazer magia. Condenaram-me a este quarto e negaram-me o uso do poder com que nasci. Tentaram quebrar a minha alma, mas eu não serei vergada. Não me permitem ter uma varinha, porque têm medo do que eu faria com ela. É por isso que todos os alunos são severamente instruídos a não deixar suas varinhas em cima do balcão, para não correr o risco de caírem nas mãos desta velha e fraca mulher. Eu não seria tão fraca, então.

De onde me ocorrem estas idéias? O que me provoca estas homicidas e malignas idéias?

Quando era uma aluna, alguém me disse uma coisa que eu jamais esqueceria. "Não existe algo como bem ou mal. Existe apenas poder e aqueles que são muito fracos para o procurar."

Ele estava certo, naturalmente. Ao principio não entendi mas ele me ajudou a ver. Me ajudou, porque me amava. Fui a única garota que ele alguma vez amou, e eu o amei também, com uma força e uma paixão que quase nos assustou.

Ele me ajudou a desenvolver os meus talentos, então eu era quase tão poderosa quanto ele. Era incrível ver as coisas que eu podia fazer, os objetivos que eu podia alcançar. E quando nós concluímos a escola, começamos a planejar os nossos planos. Planos que demoraram décadas a formar-se. Há dezoito anos atrás, começamos a transformar essas palavras e idéias em realidade. Começamos nosso próprio grupo, uma sociedade de pessoas com ideais como os nossos. Bruxos que queriam limpar o mundo dos mestiços e sangues ruins. Pessoas que ainda reconheciam o valor de ser um sangue-puro.

Mas dois anos depois de termos começado, alguma coisa aconteceu. Um acidente. Ele foi derrubado por uma criança, um bebê de nada. Uma criança, de cabelos negros e olhos esmeraldas, de que ninguém tinha ideia do poder que possuía, nem como poderia mudar a vida de milhões de pessoas no mundo. Esta criança quase matou o meu amor. Eu não estava com ele quando isso aconteceu, mas fui capturada pouco depois do ataque. Aurores haviam sido enviados para me achar, e usaram Verissaterum para roubarem informações de mim. Tentei resistir, tentei muito. Mas a poção era muito poderosa. Eles descobriram tudo sobre o plano.

Eles iam me enviar para Azkaban, mas decidiram que seria melhor ter me debaixo da observação de Alvo Dumbledore, o único bruxo com habilidade suficiente para impedir-me de me associar com as pessoas do meu tipo. Então, me colocaram aqui, como uma bibliotecária fora de qualquer suspeita. E me deram o nome que carrego agora: Madame Pynce. É horrível, um nome comum. Um nome indigno para ser usado em minha referência. Se meu amor ouvir falar de mim, ele não vai saber que sou eu. Espero que um dia ele perceba quem eu realmente sou, então ele virá me resgatar e poderemos continuar o nosso plano de dominar o mundo.

Mas até lá, eu me agarrarei á esperança. Á esperança de que um dia ele me encontre. E todos os dias eu escrevo o meu verdadeiro nome no papel, para que nunca esqueça quem eu realmente sou.

Sou a Sra. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lady Voldemort, também conhecida por Madame Pynce. Mas não Madame Pince, apenas Sra. Castalna Riddle.

Estou sentada aqui, espanando prateleiras, checando a ordem dos livros, sendo grosseira com qualquer aluno que venha aqui.

Um deles está se aproximando do balcão. Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos como as esmeralda no anel que o meu amor uma vez me deu. Sorriu enquanto carimbo dentro do cartão do seu livro. Ele pensa que estou sorrindo porque estou feliz em vê-lo, e ele sorri de volta.

Só eu sei que sorri porque estou sonhando com o prazer que teria por matá-lo, este garoto que destruiu o meu amor. O meu marido e eu viremos, um dia, ter com este garoto, e nós o torturaremos e o mataremos.

Mas até lá, ficarei aqui sentada, carimbando os seus livros e atendendo aos seus pedidos.

**N.T: **Hello people! Essa tradução só está descente graças a minha beta-reader Kirina Malfoy, ela me ajudou demais. Valeu, valeu msm Kirina! E tb mto obrigado a Biba Akizuki, minha maninha, que tb me ajudou na tradução. Vcs não tem idéia de como eu traduzi mal, agora comecei um curso de inglês (traduzi antes de entrar no curso), estou manjando mais, mas minha beta Kirina, corrigiu erros e mais erros deixando bem melhor, very tanks!

Mudando de assunto, podem esperar que semana que vem estréia the first chapter of A Deusa da Criação, terceira e última fic da série Os Oito Dragões. Quem não leu ainda, e quiser ler A Deusa da Criação, antes tem que ler Os Dragões do Paraíso e A Terra dos Vales. Mas leiam, não tenham preguiça pq eu agarantio!!! Sábado ou domingo estará on-line.

Ah, e quem souber inglês mande um e-mail pra autora, Summerthyme ela vai ficar bem feliz . Ela é bem simpática, viu?

Valew pessoal!


End file.
